Wrong Turn 3: Left for Dead
|budget = $2,000,000 |followed_by = Wrong Turn 4: Bloody Beginnings |preceded_by = Wrong Turn 2: Dead End }} Wrong Turn 3: Left for Dead is a 2009 American horror film and the third installment in the Wrong Turn film series, directed by Declan O'Brien and starring Tom Frederic, Janet Montgomery and Tamer Hassan. The film was released on DVD on October 20, 2009. Plot Alex (Janet Montgomery) and her friends Trey (Jack Gordon), Sophie (Louise Cliffe) and Brent (Charley Speed) go into the woods of West Virginia on a rafting trip. As they are camping, Alex's friends are killed by Three-Finger. Sheriff Carver and Deputy Lane receive a report about the missing group. Two days later, prison guard Nate (Tom Frederic) is assigned with Walter (Chucky Venn) and Preslow (Mike Straub) to transfer a group of prisoners to a distant prison. The prisoners are Crawford (Jake Curran), a car thief, Floyd (Gil Kolirin), a neo-Nazi serial killer, Brandon (Tom McKay), who was wrongly convicted of murder, Chavez (Tamer Hassan), the leader of a crime organization and Willy (Christian Contreras), an undercover agent who is posing as a prisoner in order to get information from Chavez. While driving, their bus is rammed by Three-Finger's truck and crashes in the woods of West Virginia, forcing them to continue on foot. Walter is badly injured, but Nate manages to rescue him from the truck before it explodes. They begin to follow Alex, and on the way, they find an abandoned armored truck. Chavez tells Nate to check the cab of the truck. Nate finds a set of keys and a gun. He secretly gives the gun to Walter, after handing the keys over to Chavez. Chavez uses the keys to open the back of the truck, and finds several bags of money. He intends on stealing the money and demands that everyone carry two bags, but Walter refuses because of his injury. In a last-ditch effort to regain control of the situation, Walter pulls out the gun and tries to shoot Chavez. Unfortunately, the gun is not loaded and Chavez shoots and kills Walter. Chavez forces those left alive to carry the money and they continue on foot. Along the trail, they stumble upon a trap, set by Three-Toe, Three Finger's son (from the second film). They escape then catch the son and behead him, leaving a trophy on the spent booby trap for Three-Finger to find as a deterrent. This enrages Three-Fingers, who sets traps for the group, killing first Willy and then Crawford. Meanwhile, Sheriff Carver decides to go looking for Nate, and Deputy Lane sets out look for the missing group of rafters. Sheriff Carver manages to find the group, but is soon killed by Three-Finger. Soon after, Chavez and Floyd get into a fist fight while Brandon watches, allowing an opportunity for Nate and Alex to escape. After the fight, Chavez and Brandon leave the knocked out Floyd behind. When they hear Alex and Nate talking, they lay the money down and go to find them, taking them hostage again. They are able to find the location where the watch tower once stood, only to discover it was burned down years ago (in the first film). Meanwhile, Floyd finds the money and attempts to run away with it, but he stumbles on some rocks and cries out. Chavez hears him and finds Floyd, only to see Three-Finger lobbing a molotov cocktail at Floyd, killing him and burning all the money. Chavez then decides to give Alex to Three-Finger to improve his chances of survival. Three-Finger drags Alex into his truck and drives off. He secures Alex at his house and goes back out to hunt the rest of the survivors. Chavez finds Three-Finger and fights him, but Three-Finger overpowers and kills him. Alex awakens in Three Finger's house, and sees Deputy Lane die in a razor wire net. Nate finds Three-Finger's house and frees Alex, but Three-Finger attacks him. Alex saves him by stabbing Three-Finger with a large stake. Nate and Alex take his tow truck and drive away, but Three-Finger follows them and leaps on top of the truck, causing them to crash the truck into a tree. As the truck catches on fire, Brandon appears and pulls Alex out of the truck. While Brandon is helping Nate, Three-Finger attacks them, but Nate manages to stab him in the head with a meathook killing him. Afterwards, a U.S. Marshal team arrives and rescues Nate and Alex. Sometime later, Nate greedily returns to take the remaining money from the armored truck. Brandon appears and betrays Nate, shooting him in the back with an arrow. While Brandon is taking the money, an unknown cannibal appears and bludgeons him with a crude club ending the film and leaving Alex the only survivor. List of deaths Cast * Tom Frederic as Nate Wilson * Janet Montgomery as Alex Hale * Gil Kolirin as Floyd * Christian Contreras as William Juarez * Jake Curran as Crawford * Tom McKay as Brandon * Chucky Venn as Walter * Tamer Hassan as Carlo Chavez * Louise Cliffe as Sophie * Jack Gordon as Trey * Charley Speed as Brent * Borislav Petrov as Three-Toes * Borislav Iliev as Three-Finger * Mike Straub as Preslow * Bill Moody as Sheriff Calvin Carver * Emma Clifford as Deputy Ally Lane * Mac McDonald as Warden Ladew * Todd Jensen as U.S. Marshal * Vlado Mihailov as U.S. Marshal Davis Production Filming began on August 4, 2008, in Sofia, Bulgaria and ended on September 4, 2008, a month later. Wrong Turn 2: Dead End director Joe Lynch did not return to direct, instead Declan O'Brien was announced to direct the third installment. Twentieth Century Fox Home Entertainment was announced the casting of the film. The only returning character was Three Finger, however he was played by a different actor, the third in as many films. Release The film was released on DVD and Blu-ray on October 20, 2009. In its first week of release, the film grossed over $1,800,000; and has earned over $5,600,000 to date. Reception The reaction to this film was largely negative. All four of the reviews reported by Rotten Tomatoes are counted as negative. Bloody Disgusting said, "If WT2 raised the bar, then WT3 lowers it right back down to where it was, and possibly a notch or two lower." Category:Wrong Turn films Category:Cannibal films Category:Backwoods and redneck films Category:2009 films Category:Films of the 2000s Category:Gore and disturbing films Category:Sequels